


Cover: A Very Sherlock Musical

by January_Marlinquin



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Covers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Marlinquin/pseuds/January_Marlinquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for flawedamythyst's "A Very Sherlock Musical"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: A Very Sherlock Musical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Sherlock Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129596) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Created a cover for one of my favorite fics, A Very Sherlock Musical. The musicals in that universe are hilariously clever and the whole fic is a perfect balance of humor and depth. Rereading this always leaves me with a smile on my face and a glow in my heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://januarymarlinquin.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic-covers) to view all of my covers on tumblr


End file.
